Rider Gauges
A is an energy meter on the chest armor plating of a Kamen Rider. Its function is to act as a way for the user of a Gamer Driver to see how much damage they have taken. If the Gauge energy reaches its lowest point, an alarm klaxon will sound and the Gauge will flash. The Rider or Riders in question who are in this predicament must do one of three things: #Abort their operation by deactivating the Gamer Driver and retreat to tend to their injuries or to form a new strategy for fighting the enemy. #Find a Recover Energy Item to heal or a defense-type energy item to enhance them to evade or negate oncoming attacks. #Continue fighting while dodging attacks and avoid getting hit to defeat the Bugster. While Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 is not in human form, he has two Gauges on both side in bike form. Though both seem having only half of normal Gauge energy, each also have all four bottoms. The Bike Gamer summoned through Bakusou Bike Gashat still have both Gauges full of energy. Genm Zombie Gamer Level X's Gauge is shown to be cracked and always emptied. In contrast, Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X & XX has three Rider Gauges. Legend Rider forms do not have their Rider Gauges visible on the chest armor. It is instead replaced with detail resembling the chest designs of their respective Legend Riders. Game Over When a Rider Gauge is fully depleted, it will flash red for a few seconds, and the Kamen Rider's body is covered with purple sparks. Genm cheated the process at this step by using the Gashacon Bugvisor to transfer the data of his death away from him and into the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Assuming no interruption, the Rider's transformation is broken and he will collapse in exhaustion. His body, covered with yellow sparks, begins to glitch-out and turn transparent. After a few minutes, a "Game Over" announcement is heard from the Gamer Driver and the Rider finally passes away as his body completely dissolves into white data. Parad's forceful infection of Kuroto with Dangerous Zombie caused him to fade and die while out of his transformation, though "Game Over" was still announced. ;List of Game Over Kamen Riders : *Kuroto Dan (negated through Zombie Gamer, effect reversed through reprogramming) *Kiriya Kujo Gallery Normal= Ex-Aid RG.png|Ex-Aid's Rider Gauge (Light blue) Brave RG.png|Brave's Rider Gauge (Gold) Snipe Rider Gauge.png|Snipe's Rider Gauge (Red) Lazer RG.png|Lazer's Rider Gauge (Blue) Genm RG.png|Genm's Rider Gauge (Violet) |-| Misc= Zombie effect Gauge.png|Lazer's Rider Gauge depleted to its final 2 bars under the Dangerous Zombie Gashat's power Lazer's Rider Gauge Warning.jpeg|Lazer's Rider Gauge warning that his time is up GenmZombie RG.png|Genm Zombie Gamer's Rider Gauge (emptied and cracked) MBXX rider gauge.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer's Rider Gauges Genm Rider Gauge full.png|Genm Zombie Gamer's Rider Gauge (refilled by Maximum Mighty X's power) Notes *In terms of decorations on the actual costumes for filming, the Rider Gauges seem to be represented by 4 pre-made switchable states, with any transitions being done by computer effect: full, half full, minimal (2 bars left), and empty. *The Rider Gauge is based on the video game staple of the Hit Point meter, a gauge that measures a player's health which is used in a wide variety of game genres such as fighting games, RPGs, Shooters, and action games. **The sound it makes when the energy is low is often used in RPG games such as Pokemon when one of your party is in the red zone of their HP meter. *Genm bypassing his own Rider Gauge may be a reference to cheats or glitches in various games which allow the player to either fight without receiving any damage at all, or continue to fight even if the health has dropped to zero. *The Kamen Riders' deaths from Game Over parallels the deaths of SAO players from the light novel/anime series Sword Art Online. *The icons beneath the Rider Gauge represent the forms and modes of the Riders' weapons. **Genm Zombie Gamer Level X's Rider Gauge has the icons replaced with glowing white orbs. *Genm Zombie Gamer's Rider Gauge being filled that rendered its resurrective immortality useless is a reference to RPGs like Final Fantasy where undead creatures die when any recovery spell or item is used on them, which damages them instead of healing. Appearances *''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' }} Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid)